The True Wanderer
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: AU. Sano goes off to fight in the revolution. What happens to him after the fighting is over? And what is his little sister, Kaoru, up to? Was originally PAST JUDGEMENT. COMPLETED!
1. Leaving Home

Hello! This is my first story, so please be kind. I have a few Japanese words, so if you don't know what they mean, just scroll down, the translation is at the bottom. There will be more romance later on. Please Read and Review!

Sano thrusted, striking at the unseen enemy. He whipped around and again threw all his strength into the fierce attack. Sweat shone on his brow from the exertion of the blows.

"Sanosuke Kamiya! For the last time, stop swinging that bokken around and come eat dinner!" The 13 year old threw an angry look at his father and begrudgingly complied.

"Sano, when will you teach me how to fight?" Kaoru looked adoringly up at her older brother.

"Kaoru chan, there is no need for you to fight." Her father said. "Your brother will carry on the Kamiya Kasshinryu when I am gone, while you will learn to cook and clean from your mother, so that one day you will find a young man to marry and raise your own sons with." Her father was not completely sexist, he just wanted his daughter to be spared the pain of fighting and war.

"But I want to learn! Why do I have to cook and do laundry?"

"If you don't, who will?"

"My husband."

Her father laughed uproariously. No self-respecting man would ever lower himself to perform simple tasks such as that. (A/N: I don't mean for Kaoru's father to sound like a stupid chauvinist, that was the mentality during that time, that women were too weak to fight or do the same things that guys did. So please don't flame me!) "Kaoru, no man will do those tasks."

"MY husband will." The naive eight year old replied confidently.

"As if you'll even get married jou-chan!" Sanosuke interjected, teasing his sister being his sole purpose in life, as least as far as Kaoru was concerned.

"Sano, that's not very nice. I'm sure Kaoru will find a fine young man to be her husband." Her quiet demure mother defended her. Kaoru in response to Sano stuck out her tongue defiantly.

"I'm just teasing 'Kaa-san. I know Kaoru will marry a good guy. 'Cause I won't let any low-life scum come near my baby sister." Sano displayed his over protective side while grabbing Kaoru and rubbing his fist into her head in what he thought was an affectionate action.

"Sano, that hurts!" Kaoru yelled in protest.

"Okay you two, stop it right now. Can we please just eat our meal in peace?"

"Gomen nasai Otou-san." Sano and Kaoru whispered apologetically. They had always had a teasing relationship. Sano would say one thing, Kaoru would yell back. It was a never-ending cycle between the siblings. But when it came right down to it, they really loved each other.

Kaoru realized just how much she cared about Sano just weeks later.

Sano had always talked about joining the revolutionaries against the "horrible" patriots. He itched to help destroy the "evil" government and bring Japan into a new age of enlightenment. (A/N: I don't know a lot about the Meiji Revolution, so please don't flame me!) His father tried to sway him, upholding his firm belief in the swords that give life. Sano instead wanted to serve his country, making it safe for the future. So he defied his father in just about the only way he could. He ran away to join the army.

Sano quietly gathered a few items to stuff into an old worn gunnysack. Two extra gis, some hakamas, and a little food was all he packed. As he got up to leave, his foot pressed down on the squeaky floor board, making him jump and curse, hoping that no one had heard the sound and awoken.

"Sano, why are you packing all your clothes up? Are you going on a trip? May I come too, please?" Kaoru asked excitedly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she entered Sano's room. Her room was right next to Sano's, and she was a very light sleeper, so the sound had indeed woken her up.

"No Kaoru-chan. I'm not going on a trip. I'm going to fight in the revolution."

"Why? Daddy says that you can't. He says..."

"'Tou-san thinks that the revolution is a waste. But it's not! I will prove that to him!" Sano's mind was make up on the matter and nothing would make him move.

"Sano-chan, please don't leave! Who will carry on the Kasshinryu if you go?" Kaoru pleaded with her brother.

"I will return. When we have crushed the imperialists, I will come back. I promise." Sano pulled his little into a tight hug as he spoke with more sincerity than he ever had in his life.

"But I don't want you to leave me. Can't I please go with you? Please Sano?" Kaoru tried to pull her famous pout on her brother to soften him up.

"Kaoru, what could you do? You don't even have a weapon, let alone know how to use one. How could you fight?" Sano talked reason into his sister.

"I could carry your sword for you. And when the enemies come, I can kick and punch and bite them, just like when we get into fights." Kaoru smiled mischievously.

"Kaoru, I do not doubt your biting or kicking skills," Sano winced remembering the last time they had fought and Kaoru had taken the liberty of kicking him right between his legs. "But you are too young, and how can you defend against a sword? No, you can't go with me and that's final." Sano looked sternly at his sister.

"Okay. But you will come back?" Kaoru's eyes threatened to spill out the tears she had been holding back for the last few minutes.

"I promise. I'll even bring you back a present. What would you like to have?" Sano did not want to see the tears in Kaoru's eyes spill out onto her lovely cheeks.

"A new ribbon. An indigo one." Kaoru said immediately.

"Alright, an indigo ribbon it is." Sano smiled.

"Sayonara 'nii-san." Kaoru whispered as she hugged her brother tightly around the waist.

"Sayonara, my little jou-chan."

As Sano walked off into the night, Kaoru stared at his retreating form. She held her eyes steadfastly forward long after he disappeared into the darkness. Kaoru finally crept back into bed just as the sun was beginning to light the horizon.

"Goodbye onii-chan. Aishiteru." She whispered into her pillow before sleep overcame her tired body and slipped her into a quiet dream world.

Thanks for reading. For those who don't know:

Bokken - the bamboo stick that Kaoru trains with in the manga and anime

Jou-chan - "missy" Sano calls Kaoru that in the manga

Kamiya Kasshinryu - The sword style that Kaoru's father developed, Kasshin means "the swords that give life"

'Kaa-san(Okaa-san) - mother, the "o" shows more honor to the mother

"Tou-san (Otou-san) - father

Gomen nasai - Sorry

Gi - the shirt that they wear

Hakama - the baggy pants the guys wear and Kaoru wears when training

-san - a generic form of address, means Mr., Ms., Miss, etc.

-Chan - used mostly for little girls or to show affection

Sayonara - goodbye

Onii-san - Older brother

Aishiteru - I love you

Thanks again! Please review now!


	2. A new friend

You like me! You really like me! Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot! I hope that I can get some more responses! Oh, and I forgot last time...

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing! Rurouni Kenshin belongs to the great Watsuki-sama!

Chapter Two: A New Friend

Two years later

Sano stared at the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe it. '_It's not real. He can't be_...' his heart, breaking within his chest interrupted Sano's thoughts. "Captain Sagara!" He cried out, then buried his head into his hands and wept for his fallen mentor and friend.

"Hey you there. Get up. Crying does not befit a soldier like yourself. You can't bring back the dead with your tears, that you cannot." Sano looked up into the face of the man who had been standing next to HIM, the man who killed Captain Sagara. (A/N: I don't remember Captain Sagara's first name. If you know, I'd appreciate the feedback.)

"You! You let him be killed! You let that monster kill Captain Sagara!"

"Yes, I did not stop him, that I did not." The man looked at Sano solemnly.

Sanosuke looked at the man confused. He was obviously an adult, yet was considerably shorter than his own height of 5' 6". His bright red hair made it obvious that he was not a full-blooded Japanese man. (A/N: I don't know what nationality Kenshin is. If he is supposed to be Japanese, please correct me. He really doesn't look it though.) His left cheek bore a fresh scar, probably from the past week, that crossed an older scar, making a lopsided X.

"Who - are you?" Sano questioned the man.

"Himura. You may call me Kenshin Himura." The odd man replied with a friendly manner.

"Okay Himura-san. Now, I will kill you, Imperialist pig!" Sano rushed at Kenshin. He dodged the attack, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"I do not wish to hurt you, that I do not. You are much too young to be involved in this awful war. Please put away your sword." Kenshin continued to dodge Sano's thrusts.

"You - killed - Captain - Saga - ra!" Sanosuke panted, trying to strike the odd man.

"I admit I did not stop his death. For that I apologize. I have been thinking a lot lately about killing, and my role in causing the deaths of many people. But all that will change today. I assure you, I will never kill again. I swear, with you and the honorable Kami-Sama as my witness, my sword will never taste the blood of another!" Sano stared in amazement at Kenshin. His amber eyes were raised toward the leaden sky, the gray clouds threatening to cry for the soldiers that had fallen in battle that day. As his head came down, Sano's lips released a small gasp. His eyes! Kenshin's eyes no longer glowed amber with an assassin's fire. Rather, they exhibited a kind light behind their violet color. Yet they still portrayed an immense sorrow for the destruction he had caused in the past.

"What's your name?" Kenshin smiled at the teenager.

"Sano. Sanosuke Ka - Sagara." In one moment, Sano created his new life, his new name, and also gained a new friend.

Kenshin grinned at Sano, knowing that the boy had willingly taken on the name of his fallen captain instead of his birth name to honor him. "Well then, Sanosuke Sagara, you're welcome to join me. I'm not sure where I'll be going, or what I'll be doing, but I'd like to have a friend with me."

"I'd like that too, Kenshin-san."

The two friends looked at each other, glad to have found the true friendship they now had in one another.

Three years later

Sanosuke had grown to greatly appreciate and enjoy Kenshin's company. The older man was not only a good companion, but was also an excellent cook. Sano never once worried about going to bed hungry, as he had during the revolution. Kenshin was sure to always have a delicious meal on hand at the end of the day.

The two men spent most of their days on the road, traveling to and from the many little towns and bustling cities that crossed their path. They'd spend one, maybe two nights in a city, and then would be on their way again, going whereever the mood takes them.

Whenever they would stop in towns, especially the larger ones, Kenshin would find some sort of job for the two of them to perform. They'd done just about everything, from helping gather food to even watching a few children for an afternoon. Sano said that after that experience, he would never have kids. Kenshin disagreed, saying the children were perfect angels. This prompted a retort of "Those are no angels, they're demons," from Sano.

One lazy summer evening, Kenshin and Sano lay in the soft grass near a river. The calming sounds of the river babbling over the rocks, along with crickets and other wildlife adding to the song made the night peaceful. Sano felt that it was a time for conversation, to get Kenshin to open up about a past he never discussed.

"Kenshin, why did you join the Imperialists?" Sano pried.

Kenshin stared into the distance for a while, gathering his thoughts and memories. He tried to determine what would be the appropriate story to tell the young man. Knowing his maturity, Kenshin decided that he deserved to know the truth.

"I was raised by three older women after my parents died. They were kind to me, and I spent many happy years with them. Then, when I was eleven, I met my master. He taught me the way of Hiten Mitsuurugi Ultra Sonic Sword Technique. (A/N: Sorry if I spelled it wrong) I was good, very good, though my master was loathed to say so. In time, my sword skill became much sought after. Then, I was hired to kill someone. And I kept on killing. I was an assassin, the Hitokiri Battousai." Kenshin bowed his head in shame at the memory of his past sins. (A/N: I know that's not exactly how Kenshin's life went, but it's an AU. Please don't flame me.)

"You - you're Battousai?" Sano looked at him with a mixture of fear and awe.

"I understand if you wish to leave now. No one would wish to travel with a killer like myself. I felt that you deserved to know the truth about my past though." Kenshin was afraid to lose his young friend, but wished the best for him.

"Why? I don't care about what you did in the past. I saw you. I saw the light in your eyes change when you vowed to never kill again. I want to stay with you Kenshin-san." Sano looked into Kenshin's eyes with sincerity.

"Thank you. You are a true friend, Sano-kun, that you are."

"You are too, Kenshin-san." Sano looked over at the older man.

"May I ask **you** why you joined the army? You are still so young. Why would you destroy your life?" Kenshin now questioned Sano.

"My father. Otou-san hated the revolution. He didn't particularly like the government, but he still upheld it like a good citizen. He said the revolutionaries would all meet an untimely end. I thought the revolutionaries had the right idea though. My father also hated the idea of using swords to take a life. He developed the Kasshinryu -"

"'Swords that give life'?" Kenshin interrupted.

"Yes. He said a sword should be used to protect others." Sano explained. "I didn't completely agree. So, when I was 13, I ran away. I haven't seen my family since."

"I'll bet you miss them."

"Yeah. Otou-san, Okaa-san, and my little sister. It's been five years since I left home. Little jou-chan is 13 years old already, the same age I was when I left for the army." Sano said, remembering the happiness he felt with his parents and little Kaoru.

"Why don't you return to them?" Kenshin questioned.

"Because! My father will hate me forever. I left the family, and now, what do I have to show for it? Nothing! I can't return, not until I've proven my true worth to my family." Sano replied with conviction.

"Well, until then, I will stay with you, that I will. I won't abandon you Sano-Kun." Kenshin looked up at the younger man.

"Arigato Kenshin-san. You are a true friend."

Thank you so much for reading! The new words for this chapter are:

Kami-sama - God

Hiten Mitsuurugi - the sword style taught to Kenshin

Hitokiri Battousai - the name that Kenshin uses when he is an assassin

-kun - used generally for younger boys, shows friendship mostly

Okay, now review! Please! Also, I might not update again until about the 22nd, because I get go on vacation and be a bride's maid for my brother's wedding! Yeah for me!


	3. Separation

Thank you so much to all you who reviewed. I appreciate it so much. I really enjoyed the insight and advice that you gave me. Now, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin. As much as I want to, it will never happen.

Chapter Three: Separation

Light streamed in the window, illuminating the tiny hotel room. The beam slowly rose from the dusty floor to the two futons that lay on the ground. Kenshin sat up slowly. He turned over to look at Sano, and found that he wasn't there.

_Where could he be?_ Kenshin thought. _We just got here yesterday, and it was late as well. I'd expect him to be sound asleep right now. After seven years together, you'd think he would of at least had the decency to leave me a note._

The two had just arrived in Tokyo. Kenshin was awed by the scope of the new capitol city of Japan. The last big city he had been in was Kyoto, back during the revolution. Sano seemed reluctant to go. He mumbled something about not liking big cities when Kenshin had suggested traveling to Tokyo.

"Maybe he just needed a little walk." Kenshin muttered to himself as he folded and stored his own futon. Then he took the initiative to fold Sano's as well. Then he left the room, grabbing his new sword before he left. This one he had gotten about 6 years ago, but he still called it new, because he hadn't had to use it thankfully. Though his days of killing were over forever, Kenshin was still determined to protect the weak. That's why he insisted on carrying his Sakabatou everywhere he went.

Meanwhile - Out in the Streets

Sano took in his surroundings. The buildings, the shops, even the people were exactly as he remembered. And now he was back, back home. And he still had nothing to show to his family.

_Maybe, at the very least, I can send Kaoru that ribbon she wanted so much. Though, it'd been ten years since I last saw her. She probably hates my guts for not returning by now._ Sano thought as he passed a clothing store. _I still owe it to her though._

A few minutes later, Sano exited the shop, clutching a wrapped package to his chest. _Now, how can I give this to her without actually going to the Dojo? _

A young, ragged boy passed by just at that moment. Sano got the idea to not only do a good deed, but get the package delivered without having to face his father again.

"Hey you, boy! Would you like to earn a few yen?" Sano tempted the young boy.

"Really? Sure! What do you want sir?" He stared up at Sano's spiky head.

"Would you deliver this package to the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo? It's for Miss Kaoru. Do you know where the Dojo is?" Sano asked as he gave the boy his sister's ribbon.

"Yes sir! I will give this right to her!" The boy then held his hand out expectantly.

Sano smiled as the boldness of the youth. "Here you go, 10 Yen for your trouble." Sano handed the boy the coin, and watched his eyes widen in happiness.

"Thank you sir!"

"Now, to go find Kenshin." Sano sauntered off in the direction of the hotel.

"Where could Sano-kun have gone?" Kenshin mumbled to himself. He wandered the streets of Tokyo aimlessly, hoping to run into his friend at any time.

"Stop! Stop right there, Hitokiri Battousai!" Kenshin heard the shout come up from behind him.

"Oro..." Kenshin turned around slowly. He was afraid to acknowledge the name, for what if this person was not sure? Why give away his horrible past if he didn't have to?

"You're the Battousai, aren't you!" A young woman with raven hair and sapphire eyes shoved a bokken in his face.

"Oro!" Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise at the accusation of this girl who was probably too young to even remember the revolution. "Ah, iie. Why do you think I'm the Battousai?" Kenshin tried to deny his past transgressions.

"The Battousai has been going around here recently, killing in the name of the Kamiya Kasshinryu. As the the Assisstant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo, it is my duty to uphold the honor of the Kasshinryu!" The young woman spoke with confidence. "And you walk around with a sword around your waist! You must be the Battousai!"

Kenshin chuckled with relief. "That may be. But I would have a hard time killing with this sword. See for yourself." Kenshin offered the hilt to the girl.

She pulled the sword from the sheath, slowly at first. "What's this? The blade is on the wrong side." She stared at Kenshin confused.

"Hai, that it is. It is a Sakabatou, a reverse blade sword. Like I said, I couldn't kill anyone." Kenshin tried to allay the girl's fears that he was smearing the name of her sword style. The Kasshinryu rang a bell of rememberance in his head, but he couldn't tell from where.

"This sword doesn't even look like it's been used. I'm sorry for accusing you wrongly, Mr..." She paused.

"Himura. I am Kenshin Himura." Kenshin replied.

"Doozoyuroshiku Himura-san. My name's Kaoru Kamiya. Hajimemashite." Kaoru returned, bowing.

"Hajimemashite."

"Why do you carry a sword like that Himura-san? You could get into a lot of trouble if the police caught, even if it is reversed." Kaoru advised the older man.

Kenshin smiled. "I have sworn to protect the lives of others. Because of that pledge, I will be ready to defend the innocent at any time."

Kaoru looked at him in amazement. "You would protect anyone? All the innocents?"

"Hai, that I would Kaoru-dono." Kenshin used her name for the first time.

Kaoru blushed slightly at the honor he gave her in his address. _This man certainly cannot be the Battousai._ She reasoned.

"Ano... Himura-san, do you have a place to go? You seemed slightly lost when I first approached you."

He smiled at her intution. "Yes, I'm afraid that I have lost track of my companion. Have you happened to see a man, quite tall, with very spiky hair?" He inquired.

"No, I have not seen anyone that would fit that description. Where are you staying?" She asked.

"At Shisuma's Inn. Across from the Akabeko resturant."

"I know exactly where that is. I am good friends with Tsubame, the owner of the Akebeko." Kaoru replied.

"Ahh, arigato. It will be such a relief to find my companion." Kenshin smiled as he fell into step behind the beautiful young woman.

"Stop right there! You!" Sano whipped around to look at the person hailing him.

"Sanosuke Kamiya? Is it really you?" Sano blinked in amazement.

"Yuu Yamagachi? What are you doing here?" Sano questioned his old friend.

"I just got here, passing through. What about you?"

"Just passing through as well. What have you been up to?"

The two old friend talked for nearly three hours. Sano's mood lifted immensely, spending time with his old friend from the revolution. They talked mainly about their adventures since the fateful battle in which Captian Souzou Sagara was killed. Then Yuu presented Sano with a very tempting offer.

"A bunch of the guys from the revolution are starting up this 'gang' of sorts. It's a great way to get money, and we can continue the ideals that we set out to show the world in the revolution. How about joining us?" Sano seriously thought the idea over. Not only would he gain some money, but he could return home, knowing that he would be remembered for living the ideals he so desperately wanted to.

But what about Kenshin? He would be leaving his friend all alone.

Just then, some movement caught Sano's eye. There was Kenshin, fighting a large man with his sakabatou. The other guy was good, but not nearly good enough. Sano could tell Kenshin wasn't using nearly as much power as he could. For him, this was just a little game.

As Sano watched Kenshin mop the floor with this guy, he saw the young woman that he had been protecting. Why did she look so familiar? Then she spoke. Sano could just barely here it over the crowded streets and excited voice, still trying to calm themselves after the decisive battle.

"Doomo arigato gozaimasu, Kenshin-san. Thank you for helping me to protect and honor the Kamiya Kasshinryu." The girl said. Sano gasped. The Kamiya Kasshinryu? A familiar young woman? This was little Kaoru-chan. No longer was she the darling eight year old girl who worshipped and honored her older brother. She was now a young woman. A woman who didn't have room in her life for a has-been, no-account, good-for-nothing older brother.

"Wow. What a battle that was." Yuu stared at Kenshin and Kaoru as the crowds around them despersed. "So, what's it gonna be? Are you in?"

"Yeah Yuu, I'm in. I'm in for the whole run."

Thank you for reading! I also love to get reviews! For those who are wondering, I made up the name of the inn as well as Sano's friend. They are mine! All mine I tell you! As for the rest, see the disclaimer.

Futon - a thin mattress that goes directly on the floor, folded up and stored in closets when not in use

Sakabatou - a sword in which the blade is reversed

Yen - Japanese currency

Dojo - the school for combat arts, can be for sword skills as well as physical combat, such as karate

Doozoyuroshiku- please be friendly to me (at least that's what my Japanese teacher told me)

Hajimemashite - pleased to meet you

Ano - used like um

Doomo arigato gozaimasu - thank you very much


	4. Leaving Kenshin behind

Hi! I'm back from the dead! (J/K) I've had some major writer's block, and my brother just recently got married out of state, making me miss a week of school, so I had a lot of make-up work to do when I got back. But now that Christmas break is here, I'll probably have some more time to write, so the updates won't be quite as far apart.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Especially not Kenshin, or else Kaoru would not be his girlfriend, I would!

Gohei cowered in fear at the strength and power of the only man to defeat him since he had begun to fight again. He still seethed in rage when he thought of his old sensei, Master Kamiya, who had smashed his right thumb, making it impossible for him to hold a sword in that hand ever again. Now he had just been beaten by an upstart young man, who dared to walk around freely with a sword hanging from his waist, even if it was reversed.

Kenshin calmly returned his sakabatou to its sheath. "Now you will not be able to hold a sword with either hand. I'm afraid that your life as a swordsman is over. Please leave now and never bother Kaoru-dono or her dojo ever again."

The fake Battousai and his followers ran away in fright, leaving the streets empty except for Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Doomo arigato gozaimasu, Kenshin-san. Thank you for helping me to protect and honor the Kamiya Kasshinryu. I can't believe that guy. Imagine, pretending to be the Battousai and stealing my father's sword style, just to get back at him." Kaoru began to rant on about the man who had ruined her reputation.

"It was my pleasure Kaoru-dono. No one has the right to hurt another, that they don't." Kenshin assured her.

"So, if Gohei wasn't the Battousai, who is?" Kaoru asked naively.

Kenshin paused for a long moment. He debated whether or not Kaoru would be effected if he told her the truth. He finally decided that her life was too simple to ruin it by telling her that he was the Battousai. "Sessha does not know. Perhaps he wishes to be forgotten, to pass from people's memories.

"Perhaps," she replied. "Hey Kenshin, maybe it's time we started looking for your friend again."

"Oro. I almost forgot." The task of searching for Sano had been set aside when the massive Gohei had approached the two of them in the street, demanding a fight from Kenshin for carrying a sword, and Kaoru pushing him to uphold her dojo's honor.

Kenshin and Kaoru decided to try back at the inn, hoping Sano had shown up there.

"Ah, Himura-san. Your companion left you a note." Shisuma-san, the innkeeper, handed Kenshin a small piece of paper.

"What's it say?" Kaoru inquired, rudely peering at the private note. Kenshin did not mind, and let her read:

_Kenshin_

_Thank you so much for many wonderful years together. You have become one of my very closest friends._

_Another friend of mine came to me with a generous offer. I've accepted, and so must now leave you. I hope that you will be safe in all your endeavors. Arigato!_

_Sayonara!_

_Sano_

"So, I guess you're alone now." Kaoru stated, honestly not trying to be rude.

"Hai, it would appear that way."

"You know, now that Gohei is gone, I'll have a lot more students coming in. It would be nice to have someone else around, to help out." Kaoru was trying to send him a subtle hint.

"Kaoru-dono, if you would allow me to stay with you, I'd be honored and grateful." Kenshin grinned at the younger woman.

Kaoru grinned back. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be alone any more.

A/N: Thank you to those who have stayed with me! I'm sorry it's so short, but I figured something is better than nothing. I don't believe their were any new Japanese words in this chapter, but if you didn't know one, just tell me. Now, review!


	5. A happy family

Yea! I'm updating again! For those of you wondering about the romance, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. So don't sue.

Kenshin immersed his arms once again into the soapy water. As he gentle scrubbed the soft material of Kaoru's clothing, he thought back on the happy times he had experienced since agreeing to stay with the young girl and help her run the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo.

"Uncle Ken, what are you doing?" Ayame Gensai, the young granddaughter of Kaoru's trusted friend, Dr. Gensai, questioned of the former samurai.

"Uncle Ken, what are you doing?" Suzume echoed her older sister.

"Kaoru-dono asked me to do the laundry, so I am doing it, that I am." Kenshin replied to the inquisitive young girls.

At that moment, Kaoru stepped outside and wandered on the scene. Kenshin had replaced the article he had previously been washing in the tub, and now was running around the yard, carrying the two little girls on his back. Kaoru had to laugh, mostly at the idea that Kenshin was willingly doing the laundry. She knew that her father would have a horrified look on his face if he could see Kenshin gladly doing the tasks that "no man would ever do" as her father put it.

"Oh Kaoru-dono, I didn't know you were back. Did you enjoy your walk?" Kenshin mumbled, his mouth being stretched by Suzume's fingers within them.

"Yes. It was nice to have a little relaxation time."

"You know, you should spend that extra time sleeping. You know what they say, people need to get their beauty rest. Obviously, you never sleep!" Yahiko Myojin, Kaoru's only student currently, teased her as usual.

"Yahiko, if you don't start respecting your elders, I may make you pay to stay here. I don't have the patience to deal with whiney little freeloaders." Kaoru threatened.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I'll just leave then. I'm sure Tsubame could get me a job at the Akebeko." Yahiko threatened once again to leave.

"Oh yeah? You can just do that."

"Fine, I will."  
"Fine."

Kenshin laughed at them. Though they firmly denied it, Kaoru and Yahiko had become like brother and sister, teasing one another, but deep down, they really cared about each other.

"Kenshin, while I teach some manners to Yahiko-**CHAN**, would you finish washing the laundry?" Kaoru asked, knowingly annoying Yahiko.

"Don't call me _chan_. I'm not _LITTLE_!" Yahiko complained.

Kenshin again chuckled at the two. Ayame and Suzume were also laughing at them by this time. "So would you two like to help me?" Kenshin kneeled down to be eye-level with the girls.

"Yeah, we get to help Uncle Ken!" They cheered in unison.

Kenshin carefully folded the dry clothes into stacks. As he removed Kaoru's purple ribbon from the clothesline, he recalled her reaction when she had received it.

**FLASHBACK**

Kaoru had just led Kenshin back to her home. As she opened the gate, a young boy appeared out of the shadows.

"Ma'am, are you Miss Kamiya?" He held a wrapped package in his arms.

"I am. What can I do to help you?" Kaoru looked hopeful that this boy would be her newest student.

"I was asked to give this to you." He handed the package to her.

"Oh. Well, arigato. Here," Kaoru reached into her pocket. "5 yen for your trouble."

The boy's eyes lit up. 15 yen for delivering a package? He should do this more often. As he ran off into the distance, Kenshin turned to Kaoru.

"What is it?"

"There's no card." Kaoru hastily removed the wrappings. Nestled in the package was a long, indigo ribbon. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the promise from an older brother many years ago. Was it possible that Sano was still alive?

"Kaoru-dono, is something wrong?"

"No Kenshin, nothing's wrong. I - I have to go prepare your room. Please follow me."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kenshin had never been able to get an explanation out of Kaoru, but he understood that the ribbon held some deep significance for her. He was always extremely careful when handling the precious piece of cloth.

"Kaoru, here are your clothes. Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin knocked softly on the door to her room.

"Oh, thank you Kenshin." Kaoru opened the door to allow Kenshin to come in. He set the clothing carefully in the cupboard Kaoru kept them.

"Dinner should be ready shortly." Kenshin said as he made to leave.

"Kenshin, don't leave." Kaoru pleaded.

"Kaoru-dono, is something wrong?"

"Kenshin, how do you feel about me? I mean, we've known each other for nearly two years now. Do you still think of me as the one who gave to shelter, a place to live, or - something more?" Kaoru was trying to hint at her own feelings for Kenshin, but tried to gauge his first.

"Kaoru-dono, you are a very nice young woman. I've enjoyed living here for so long."

"Kenshin, how can you be so dense?" Kaoru thought to herself. "Kenshin, I - I have some very deep feelings for you, that I can't suppress any longer. I - I love you."

He stared at her, not sure he heard her right. How could she, a young, pure, innocent girl fall in love with him, a former samurai, having killed more people than she had years on this earth. As much as he wanted to give into his own deep feelings for the beautiful woman, he knew that he couldn't put her life in danger just to serve his own selfish purposes.

"Kaoru-dono, as flattered as I am, there's no way that anything between us could ever work out. I have to many enemies, your life would constantly be in danger."

"Kenshin, do you ever stop thinking about other people? Just give in to your own feelings." With this, Kaoru pulled Kenshin to her and kissed him passionately.

Kenshin, at first surprised, realized how good it felt to have Kaoru's body up against his own. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, the door to Kaoru's room flew open.

"Whoa! Go Kaoru!" Yahiko cheered from the doorway.

"Yahiko! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Kaoru yelled at the boy.

"Maybe you should find somewhere else to do this sort of stuff. At least I stopped you now, before you got any farther. Then my eyes would be burning from the sight of naked Kaoru."

Kaoru's face when at least 10 different shades of red before she started chasing after the boy, yelling about decorum and manners. Kenshin gave a deep sigh of regret, that he had not been able to fully show Kaoru how much he really did care about her. One day he would though. One day soon.

Author's Note: Hopefully I can update soon. I did start another fic, but I'm determined to finish this before I do much with the other one. Now review!


	6. Dice and Hangovers

Gomen Nasai! I'm so sorry. I've just been too lazy to update. But I promise, the end with come soon!

Sano silently polished his zanbatou, being sure to wipe clean the blood from the huge sword. He thought about how much his life had changed.

Just two years ago, he had been a carefree boy, wandering around Japanwith his trusted friend. Now, he had become Zanza, the hired assassin. At times, he would think about want he had done, and wondered if it was the right path for him. Then he would remember the strength and power of Captain Sagara, and how he told him to never give up on his dreams. So he was living his dream, silencing the men who daily would demean the name of the revoluntaries.

"Hey Sano, the guys and I are gonna go throw some dice. Wanna come?" Yuu asked his old companion.

"Sure." Sano replied. He laid his huge zanbatou down after rewrapping it.

"I still can't believe how you can handle a huge sword like that." Yuu said in awe.

"It just takes skill and practice, like any other weapon." Sano explained.

"Yeah, right. You're just too humble." Yuu teased.

In a small, dark hut, Sano gathered with old and new friends alike. Several of the guys were like Yuu, soldiers he knew during the revolution. Others were guys he had worked with since he had joined the gang. A few Sano didn't know, but he hoped to get aquainted with their money real soon.

"Hey, late-comers, you get the next call." Satsuri, one of the new guys Sano worked with, called out, rolling two die between his fingers.

"Odds." Sano said calmly, laying a 100 yen bill on the table.

"Evens." Yuu countered, putting 300 yen into the bet, knowing that Sano had rarely won any money from their dice games. The first dice landed almost immediately on four. The second die rolled for a ways, then landed on two. Sano sighed, pushing his 100 yen toward Yuu.

Four hours, 5000 yen, and7 sake bottles later, Sano stumbled back into his room, grumbling about the amount of money he now owed his "friends."

"One of these days," Sano vowed, "I'm going to learn from this." Today was not that day.

In the morning, Sano woke up with a very sore head. "Maybe I should cut back on the sake." He mumbled. Not bothering to get undressed the night before, he decided two days in a row in the same clothes was not so bad. He stepped outside his room, letting his eyes take in the mess of his living space.

"I should probably pick up a bit." He mumbled to himself. He tossed some dirty laundry to one corner, picked up some spilled rice, and propped his zanbatou up in a corner. "That's better."

Sano's head began to pound again when someone started to bang on his door. "I'm coming, hold your horses." Sano yelled to the unseen person.

"Are you Zanza, the fighter for hire?" A large man entered Sano's apartment.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Sano asked, holding his head in pain.

"I want you to get rid of someone for me. But I want to be sure the job gets done. Sign this contract, it will give you all the information you need to take him out." The large man stated stiffly, handed Sano a piece of paper.

"Sure, whatever." Sano replied. He didn't really care who he killed, so without looking, he signed his name to the bottom of the page.

"I'll contact you in two weeks. I want his head." The large man then took his leave.

Sano shrugged his shoulders. He was used to odd requests.

After few hours and a good cold bath to clear his head, Sano decided to look at the contract more closely. He was first astonished by the address of the victim. It was the Kamiya Dojo in Tokyo! Reading further, the identity of his victim became clear, Hitokiri Battousai. Sano has just agreed to kill one of his best friends!

**Translations:  
**zanbatou - just a really really big sword  
Zanza - what Sano calls himself, I don't think it has a meaning  
Sake - rice wine. I don't think it's very strong, so I guessed that 7bottles would give Sano enough of a hangover to not read a contract.

Ha Ha. Cliffy for you. Now review, and I'll update!


	7. Reunion

The last chapter. Finally finished. I'm sorry to those who had to go looking for it, but the summary and title didn't really fit with how the story progressed. Enjoy.

Sano rested his still sore head in his hands. Why did he agree to sign a contract without reading it? What stupid idiot does that? Now, he was bound by law to kill Kenshin. Even if he destroyed his copy, the man who hired him had made him sign a copy for the man to keep. Sano looked over the paper again, hoping he had read it wrong.

Then he saw the amount, 500,000 yen. That would pay off all his debts, with plenty left over. He could go home, finally showing his father the success he had become.

"But why is Kenshin at the dojo?" Sano asked himself. He shrugged it off, his mind dwelling on the amount of money he could make. But he'd have to kill Kenshin. This sparked a huge debate within himself. Destroy the life of his friend, or show his father that he wasn't a failure.

He remembered when he first met Kenshin, the change that had come on his face when he swore to never kill again. And the kindness he had shown him in their years together as companions. And Kenshin revelation that he was Hitokiri Battousai himself. The man who had killed for the evil Imperialists. The very same man who stood by, and let Captain Sagara be murdered by those malicious men. Sano's blood began to boil as he thought of Kenshin's vow to never kill again, and the irony that he could, and should, have killed the man who shot down Captain Sagara in cold blood like that. Just because he vowed to never kill again did not mean that others couldn't die at his hands. Why did Kenshin deserve to live, after he had taken the lives of so many others? Sano would finally bring him to justice.

**AT THE KAMIYA DOJO**

"Kenshin! Kenshin, where are you?" Kaoru yelled throughout the Dojo.

"What's up Kaoru?" Yahiko asked, sweeping off the front step.

"Have you seen Kenshin? I can't find him anywhere."

"I think I saw him reading a letter this morning. He said he was going to go to the river bank to think for a while. Hey! Wait - where are you going?" Yahiko yelled after a fleeing Kaoru.

"I can't let Kenshin leave! He might never return if I can't convince him to stay!" Kaoru explained.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Yahiko chased after her.

**AT THE RIVER**

Kenshin rested his right hand lightly on the hilt of his sword. "I must say, I was quite surprised by your letter. It's been a while, hasn't it, Sano?" Kenshin stood calmly.

"I have no time for your petty talking. I've come here to defeat you, to bring honor back to the name of Captain Sagara." Sano rested the tip of his zanbatou in the ground, ready to strike at Kenshin in an instant.

"I have no wish to-" Kenshin began, but was cut off when a loud voice called his name.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called again. "What are you doing? Don't tell me you plan on leaving, not now!"

"Kaoru-dono, don't worry. I don't plan on leaving." Kenshin smiled at the girl.

Sano's eyes were glued to the young woman. "Kaoru," he whispered. He couldn't believe the young beauty standing in front of him was his imouto.

"Kenshin, who's the rooster head?" Yahiko asked, pointing at Sano.

"Who are you calling 'rooster head', you brat?" Sano yelled at the boy. At his outburst, Kaoru turned her attention to Sano.

"Who - who are you?" Kaoru stared unblinking at the tall man whose identity was still a mystery to her.

"Never mind who I am. Kenshin, let's get this fight over with!" Sano turned his attention back to his foe.

"I really have no wish to fight you Sano-kun." Kenshin replied, hoping that referring to him as he used to would bring back the young boy he once knew.

"Sano? As in, Sanosuke?" Kaoru whispered. "Sano, is it really you?"

Sano couldn't take it anymore. "Hai, Kaoru-chan. It is me. I've returned. Tell father -" Sano didn't get to repeat his thought as the wind got knocked out of him by Kaoru's vicious right fist. "Wha- what did you do that for?"

"You jerk. Do you know what you did? Mother got sick with worry over you leaving us. For months, Father couldn't even mentioned your name, he was so scared about you, being all alone. We all expected you back soon. But when you didn't even return when the revolution ended, I -" Kaoru stopped her tirade for a moment, her eyes burning with unshed tears. "You left me all alone. First Mother died, then Father, and still you never returned." She finally broke down and wept in Sano's arms. "Why didn't you return?"

Sano looked at his sister in shock. "Mother and Father are died?" Kaoru nodded. "Ohh, imouto, I - I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I could never come home, not until I proved to Father that I wasn't a failure. I'm sorry that I caused you pain. All of you." He held her tightly in his arms.

Kenshin smiled at the two. He was slightly surprised to find that Kaoru was the little sister Sano had talked so sweetly about. Watching them together was heartwarming, and a little inspiring.

"Kaoru-dono, may I speak with you?" Kenshin pulled the two siblings apart.

"Don't get any ideas Kenshin." Sano warned, teasely. "I may still try to get that 500,000 yen reward for you."

"Is that why you have chosen to wear the kanji 'warui' on your back? It's not very flattering for one of your nature." Kenshin smiled at his old friend.

"What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked when they were a little ways down the river bank.

"Kaoru-dono, there's something I want to ask you." Kenshin took a deep breath. He lowered his voice in as an unnecessary precation from being overheard. Sano and Yahiko were currently engaged in a loud greeting, one that consisted mostly of trying to best the other. "Do you remember, when you told me how, how you felt about me?" Kaoru nodded, barely daring to believe that Kenshin may actually be reciprocating those feelings. "Well, I love you too. And I'd like to ask you, if you'd be willing to have me as part of your life, permanently."

Kaoru's eyes shown. "Are - are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, if you will take this old, worthless -" Kenshin was cut off.

"Only if you stop belittling yourself. You've done great things with your life, don't dwell on just the bad."

Kenshin captured Kaoru's lips with his own, disregarding the fact that her brother, the man who just minutes ago had threatened to kill him, was staring right at him, open mouthed. Yet inside, Sano was glad that finally, he could go home.

As the group walked back to the dojo, a large man stepped out from the bushes. "Zanza, I believe you signed a contract stating you would kill the Battousai. Yet here I see you, walking calmly beside him. Is 500,000 not enough? I'll pay more."

Kaoru recongized the large man. "Gohei. You have defamed the Kamiya Kasshinryu, caused the ruin of my dojo, and now are trying to kill Kenshin. Haven't you learned your lesson already?"

"Defamed father's style and the dojo? Maybe I'll just have to kill you, and take the money from your cold, dead body." Sano threatened his would-be employer.

Gohei's eyes widened in fear of the younger man. He had seen him kill at least three men with a single swing of the large sword he carried effortlessly over his shoulder. "Here, take the money. It's all yours!" Gohei dropped his purse and took off running.

Sano, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko all looked at each other in mild surprise. "Hey, who wants some food? It's on me." Sano said, picking up the bulging sack of coins. The group walked on, in light hearts and happy spirits.

Owari

**Translation**

imouto - little sister  
owari - end  
warui - bad

That's it. I know, a crappy ending. Tell me if you want me to do more. If you want I can write an epilogue. Let me know!


End file.
